


Share A Little Universe With Me

by Infinite_Infinite



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Late night hacking, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gentle making out, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Infinite/pseuds/Infinite_Infinite
Summary: In which Das and Portia find that their universes aren't as parallel as they thought.





	Share A Little Universe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I start projects I can't finish, and then read fics to wallow in self-pity, get inspired by said fics (or lack thereof, in this case) and start YET ANOTHER project I can't finish. It's a vicious cycle really. At least this is just a one-shot and doesn't require as much planning as a full-blown fic does.  
> But, still, @ myself, pull it together, ya fuck.

Five sat on the comfy armchair in Two's room, the hologram laptop she'd found during one of their restocking trips sat atop her crossed legs. She tapped away at it incessantly, the brightness of the screen turned down so that she didn't wake Two up. Five knew she didn't sleep well and didn't want to add to her problems by creating a bright beacon of light in her room. Through the portholes in Two's room, Five could see the stars glittering against the inky black of the night. It was strange being able to see the universe so close up, when her ancestors had been stuck on Earth, wishing they could be up amongst the stars. 

At times like this (some time hours after lights out), it felt like Five had her own little pocket of the universe. It was hers to keep, hers to stay in. She liked it- it meant that she could sit and get lost in her own head, or become absorbed into the world of tech and work on reprogramming the ship to be more functional. Whatever she was doing, she did it best during the night hours. She didn't need to sleep that much anyway, she didn't go on many of the missions- if any at all- and usually just spent her time tinkering with things she found in the vault. 

Finishing off a diagnostics test, Five turned to a new page of programming that, if done right, would increase the speed of the Bridge control panels. She tapped away at her keyboard again, quickly getting sucked into her own head as her hands danced on the keys. 

She was drawn out of her 'tech-trance' as Four had called it by arms wrapping around her shoulders and warm breath on her neck. 

"Hey," Two breathed softly, running a hand down Five's upper arm. 

"You should be asleep," Five murmured, turning her head to the side to nuzzle against Two's cheek. 

Two shrugged, Five could feel the movement against her nape. "So should you. It's late. Come back to bed," she whispered, pressing a closed mouth kiss to the juncture of Five's neck. Five hummed quietly, reaching a hand upwards to tangle in Two's inky locks. 

"mm, five more minutes. I have to finish this calibration or the bridge controls will go to shit," 

Two nipped at the skin of Five's neck, making her shiver. "Watch your fucking language," she chuckled, giving Five one last squeeze of affection. "Five minutes or I'm carrying you to bed myself," 

Five placed a kiss on Two's cheek. "I think I could live with that," she mumbled, smiling softly at the taller woman. Two smiled back, before removing her arms from around Five's shoulders and getting back in bed. Resisting the urge to whine at the loss of contact, Five soldiered on with the recalibrations, getting the control panels back online and saving the changes she'd made. She checked the watch on her wrist for time. Two had said five minutes. It was four minutes since she had said as such, and Five could hear her shuffling about in bed and padding quietly across the room. 

"Come on, the bed's lonely without you in it," Two says softly, sliding one arm beneath Five's knees, the other supporting her back. Five could walk just fine, but Two knew Five loved it when she took care of her and wasn't passing up the jaw kisses Five was already giving her 

The distance from the chair to the bed really wasn't that far- a couple of metres at most- but Two made a show out of it, making sure to take her time in placing Five down on the bed. Five wrapped her arms around Two's neck, pulling her down onto the mattress with her.

Their lips met in a lazy kiss, hands wandering down arms, across stomachs, touches feather-light and ghostly. It didn't go much further than that; Two gently slipped a hand beneath Five's shirt, warm palms skating across the soft plane of her stomach. Five's fingers found their way to Two's back, tracing the spinal tattoo that she had committed to memory. The feeling of her fingertips against the swirls of ink on Two's back had Two melting under her touch, lips trailing butterfly kisses down Five's jaw, following the pulse in her neck, down to her collarbones. She paid close attention to those, pressing open-mouthed kisses there, nipping gently with her teeth and laving her tongue over the marks there that were guaranteed to leave hickeys behind. Not that Five would ever protest. She loved it when Two marked her, seeing them as remnants of a night where they shared their own little pocket of the universe, just the two of them. 

Five ran her fingers through Two's hair, a gentle action that earned a soft hum of approval from the taller woman. 

Five loved things like this. The little things. How Two would ask if she was okay after a particularly heavy offence during training, even if all that had happened was Five landing on her backside. She loved how Two would glance at her sideways from across the room as if to make sure she was still real, not just a mirage. She loved the way Two knew just what she wanted, be it a shoulder to cry on or something more. Two had learnt so much about Five just from observing, and she had filed it all away in her mind to remember later, and that's what Five loved about her. 

Not that she would say it out loud, of course. They were in the middle of space, with enemies from big corporations and the law against them. There wasn't room for love in the galaxy they lived in, but it happened anyway. Neither of the two women had said it, but they knew. They had other ways of telling each other they loved them. A brushing of knuckles as they pass, fingers intertwining for just a second until they walk in separate directions; arms around shoulders holding each other up after a particularly nasty fight, keeping each other standing straight. They had their ways, and they worked just fine. Two knew how Five felt, just as Five knew how Two felt, and their separate pockets of the universe joined to make one, encasing them both in starlight and warmth. 

Five kissed Two softly, her hand caressing Two's cheek gently. "Thank you for sharing your universe with me," she whispered, resting her forehead against Two's own. 

"Thank you for making it worth sharing,"

 


End file.
